


Thanksgiving

by Lazarus163



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, One Shot, Past Abuse, Thanksgiving, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus163/pseuds/Lazarus163
Summary: Thanksgivings were hard for Dean. His mother and brother had died in a house fire on Thanksgiving. The biggest fight he had with his father was Thanksgiving. He resented them. But on a cold Thanksgiving day, on his way to his residency at Mass General Hospital, he bumps into a stranger that changes his views on the day. Changes his entire life.





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I wrote last night because I couldn't sleep. This is also a little something to tide you guys over until I finish editing the next chapter of Make You Feel My Love. 
> 
> I had originally intended this to be longer but I don't really think a one shot should breach a certain limit. Without further ado here is some tooth rotting fluff, hope you enjoy.

It was autumn in Massachusetts. The streets of Boston were alive with people even though it was Thanksgiving day. Dean had decided this was it. A carrier unwanted by his family (his dad to be more specific) he had once had a brother and mother, both of whom died in a fire when he was nine. Ever since that day his father had become cold, distant, downright cruel. Three years ago to the day Dean had enough. He switched colleges, finishing his residency at Mass General Hospital and going to UMASS Medical School. He had four more years of residency before he could be hired, pediatric oncology is the field he had decided on after watching his cousin die from cancer in high school.   
His life was a tragedy really. Once bad thing after another. When it came to light he was a carrier his father had resented him. The only thing that had stopped the beatings was his mother. When she and Sam had died John had snapped. His half brother Adam ended up being taken into custody by DCF because of an incident the day before Dean’s eighteenth birthday. 

Now, at twenty six, he felt as though he found some peace. He could never forgive his father but they at least talked, and maybe it should be that way. He didn’t need anymore negativity in his life. So if phone calls every so often were what it took to maintain some semblance of relationship with the only blood relative he had left then he would take it.

Again, he would be working at the hospital while everyone else (most everyone) would be with their families. Thanksgivings were hard for him. He thought himself as a man. Someone who didn’t cry. Because men don’t cry. But, after all, Thanksgivings were horrible. They meant bad. After all, Sam and his mother had died on Thanksgiving caused by a wiring problem with their oven. And he did cry. On Thanksgiving he always cried. He missed the life that he was robbed of. Recalled the physical pains John had inflicted on Thanksgivings past.

As he stepped into the café, just two blocks from his apartment, he bumped into a solid body, coffee was spilled on him and he cursed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“No need, faults on me, podna.” The words were soft spoken, filled with southern charm, and was so warm Dean may as well have wrapped himself in it. Sexually, Dean didn’t know where he stood. He had boyfriend’s and girlfriends but never really knew where he fell, but seeing the man in front of him, short brown hair and Arctic blue eyes, he felt his heart swell with an unfamiliar emotion. 

“Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” The man commented with a small chuckle, offering Dean a hand. Dean near smacked himself for still sitting on the ground after being knocked on his ass. He accepted it, a blush creeping on to his cheeks as he rose to his feet. 

“Sorry,” Dean grumbled. The man laughed,   
“No need. Names Benny,” he extended a hand. Dean shook it and replied, 

“Dean.” Luckily his jacket was the only casualty from Benny’s coffee which had been forgotten on the ground. “Let me buy you another coffee?” Benny nodded, 

“Sounds good to me,” he said. 

* * *

_Thanksgiving 1 year later_

“Benny?” Dean called walking into the house. So many things had happened in the last year. Benny had asked him out that day and three months later he had moved to Leominster Massachusetts, where Benny’s home was. He had been in Boston that day ironically to meet up with a girl but Dean had changed that. When they had moved in together it had been the greatest change in Dean’s life. Stability. Their first huge fight had been five months in. It was over something that shouldn’t have bothered either of them but it had escalated to the point Dean went to live with a friend back in Boston for a few days. Day four of living with her Benny showed up on her doorstep with tears in his eyes, admitting he was the dumbest son of a bitch to walk the Earth. 

“Bear? I swear to fucking god if you jump out at me…” He walked into the dining room and was met with a beautifully cooked Thanksgiving dinner, accompanied by candlelight and the thing he loved most in the universe. Benny. They had said I love you after the fight. It had felt so entirely genuine that Dean swore he had died and went to heaven. 

“Happy Thanksgiving?” Benny questioned as he eyed the bruise on Dean’s cheek. Dean chuckled. 

“Kids can have a heluva right hook when it comes to needles.” He said with a small chuckle. Benny smiled and stood from his seat, walking over to Dean and kissing him softly. 

“Sit down, I made sure this would be ready when you got home, Mon Cherie.” Dean smiled and sat down, they talked about their days. Benny ran a successful diner in town and it was closed Thanksgiving day. So he spent the day preparing dinner and desert for when Dean got home. 

Dean talked about the things that happened that day. How a certain patient had freaked over a needle and had punched him. He did get to help deliver news that a little girl was in remission and that it had warmed his heart to see their tears of joy. How the little girl had hugged him and cried into his shoulder. 

“It was amazing. Parents invited me and Pam to a Christmas thing this year… Ben, today…” he scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to will away his tears. “I had to send a boy to ICU… he… I didn’t get any news back but it wasn’t good…” He didn’t know when he decided going into this field how hard it was going to be. How hard it was to see kids so sick they could barely talk at appointments. Some kids he never ended up seeing again because they lost their battle. It fucked with him. It really did.

“Hey now,” Benny grasped his hand and squeezed it. “Do you want to just have turkey sandwiches tomorrow and get to bed?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Dean said with a forced smile, Benny had a look on his face but nodded anyways. As Dean stood from the table after sinner, the sound of throat clearing had him stop and turn. Benny was on one knee, a ring in front of him. He felt the breath leave his lungs as he listened to Benny speak. 

“…Never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Never wanted something more. Will you marry me, Dean?”   
“Yes,” Dean whispered. Benny stood and slipped the ring on Dean’s finger before kissing him passionately. 

“I love you so much, Dean.” 

* * *

_Four years later to the day_

 

Dean smiled from his place on the couch as Benny put together the second bassinet, hands resting on the swell of his heavily pregnant belly. 

“That’s it,” Benny said wiping his brow. They had moved when they found out they were having twins. Dean’s due date was four days prior and they weren’t exactly sure when he was due. It was uncommon to say the least. Usually twins came early. Not late. Not this late at least. It’s not unheard of to carry twins almost fully to term but this was something entirely different. 

“Oh…” Dean groaned as a particularly hard kick was aimed at his ribcage.   
“You okay?” Dean nodded when another kick was aimed right at his ribs. 

“They’re really active today,” he said rubbing in circles. Benny walked over to him and placed his hands on Dean’s belly and began to speak. 

“You two need to let up on Daddy, you’re really starting to hurt him.” Dean yawned, they seemed to calm down when they heard Benny’s voice. 

“Can you help me up? I gotta take a nap.” Benny smiled and helped him stand, as they made their way to the bedroom Dean’s water broke. Benny drove as fast as he could to the hospital, and once at UMASS Medical Campus, Dean was wheeled up to delivery. He had opted against a C-section unless it was absolutely needed and amazingly baby number one was already on their way. 

“You son of a bitch!” Dean barked at Benny as a painful contraction hit, squeezing his husband’s hand until he felt bones crunch, Benny bit his cheek against the scream that threatened to leave him. “You ever do this to me again I will cut your balls off and hang them over the mantle!” 

“Someone get his hand casted,” the nurse said as Benny was led out of the room.   
Six hours later, Samuel Winchester-Lafitte and Amara Winchester-Laffite were in the world and nursing. They were both healthy, both the sizes they should be.   
Dean looked at them in wonder, he and Benny made them. 

“We made these,” he whispered. Benny smiled and kissed his head. “Thank you,” 

“For what, sha?” 

“For bumping into me that day at the café. For asking me out. For asking me to marry you.” Benny kissed him softly, 

“I love you Dean, never forget that.” 


End file.
